Lorcan's Rage
by JusSonic
Summary: Short story. Prequel to Lorcan's Wrath. Lorcan makes his big plans of conquering Equestria and getting payback on all of the ponies, unaware of one certain dragon from his past is still alive. Twilight x Ben Mare.


Author's note  
Okay, folks, time for the prequel before the big storm, the one that will shows what the bad guys are up to before then; Reedom, no plans for making an AU ending to that episode at this time.

Whoever this Guest is, please ask in a nice way. And question, I don't know why.

And now...the prequel.

* * *

The Castle of Nightmare Moon has been abandoned ever since Nyx has chosen to do the right thing and return Equestria to its rightful rulers, get rid of her cult, as well as became her filly self again. Now it's empty, void of life.

But the castle has been teleported elsewhere, now being occupied by its new owners...a cult of a most dangerous dragon of years ago, along with its evil ruler.

Inside the meeting room, two cloaked figures are talking. The griffin one, Gilda, scoffs, "So where is that boss of ours? I am getting anxious to get payback on Rainbow Crash."

"Oh relax, Gilda. The darling will come when he comes." The other hooded figure, a female unicorn, sighs happily. "I will have anything I want from him as per his promises."

"Ick, you presume too much from this guy. I mean, have you seen him? Of course, I know you did. He should've struck years ago! What do you ever saw in someone like him?"

"He is soo handsome and cute, that's what; the perfect one for me!"

"Well, shows what you think, Trixie." Gilda scoffs a bit once more. "I have doubts that he knows what he's doing."

"Oh, he knows what he's doing." A familiar voice spoke up as Boris, the group's newest addition since his defeat at the hands of the ponies and Nightmare Moon not so long ago, came into the trouble.

"Oh hello, Boris," Trixie said to Boris in amusement. "How are we today?"

"Oh save your flirting if you wanna stay with the boss guy." Gilda remarks to Trixie in a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, I am. I was asking a question."

"Ugh! So what the heck do you mean by 'knows what he's doing'?"

Boris frowns as he explains, "This leader is the same one from years ago. Do not forget that he looks just like..."

* * *

"You!" Ben laughs as he playfully tackles Twilight who laughs while hugging her true love "Gotcha without my powers, Twi!"

"Oh, Ben," Twilight giggles while the two ponies kiss. Spike, the purple unicorn's 'baby brother' and number one assistant, came into the room, rolling his eyes at what the couple are doing.

"Oh brother, get a room, you two." Spike said to Twilight and Ben with a sigh, making the two stop what they're doing. "Listen, we're out of quill pens and flour. I'm heading out to get some more."

"Spike, I think you should take a break. You have been working since we woke up."

"I'm fine, Twilight, really. I can do this job. I am a baby dragon, not an owl."

"True, true, but you don't wanna overwork yourself." Ben said while winking a eye to Twilight. The truth is, the purple unicorn wants to spend more time with her dragon friend ever since Tough's story made her realize how she is neglecting him again.

"Right, how about this, one you get the supplies; we can close the library and spend the time in the park." Twilight said to Spike playfully. "It's like when we were young and foalish again; How about it?"

"Well...all right, as long as I don't have to carry anything heavy." Spike said as he leaves the library in a hurry. Hopefully the dragon can get back with the supplies in time to go out and have some fun.

"I'm glad you're thinking of Spike some more, Twilight." Ben said to Twilight while hugging. "He is really a little brother to you, willing to hang with his big sister, caring, loving..."

"Yeah...but with what happened before at Canterlot and with what Golden Heart has told me...I'm worry." Twilight said with a sigh of concern. Someday, Spike is going to know the truth.

And it may hurt him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his chambers, Lorcan is watching a image of Twilight talking to Ben Mare, missing Spike who left to get supplies. The cloaked figures calmly say, "I envy that Twilight Sparkle...she still has a family. A boyfriend...a little daughter...two parents, a brother, a Royal Family as in-laws...and what do I get...

"NOTHING," Lorcan roars as, with a green aura glowing around him, he summons his cane and begins smashing everything. "MY LIFE IS RUINED, ALL THANKS TO THAT...THAT BRAT AND HER KIND! WELL, THEY WILL ALL DIE, EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Lorcan calms down a bit, breathing in and out. This is one way for this villain to release his rage. At that moment, there's a knock at the door and the Flim-Flam Brothers enter, Film said, "Good afternoon, sir."

Flam blinks a bit as he notices the damage in Lorcan's chambers, making him ask, "Is there a problem?"

Lorcan grunts while saying, "Never mind. What is it?"

"The others are waiting."

"...Fine; May as well get this underway."

* * *

Boris, Glida and Trixie wait as Lorcan enters the room, followed by the Flim-Flam brothers. The griffin snaps, "About time, Lorcan! What took you?"

"Lorcan, please; don't question the leader!" Flim exclaims to Gilda a bit nervous by the griffin's tone of voice towards him.

"Relax, Flim, I did kept them waiting so I deserve the disrespect...this time." Lorcan assures Flim who nods as he and his brother goes into their seats. "Listen up; we are getting close to beginning our conquest. Before we do so, we need...more help."

"Like who?" Boris asks Lorcan curiously.

"Boris, your boys Boxco and Dum-Dum...are they still...loyal?"

"As the day they were born! Nothing questions their loyalty to me! They are still in exile from what I heard after what happened in Canterlot!"

"Good. Find your boys and recruit them to our cause." Lorcan said then he turns to Triixe who smiles lovingly. "Trixie, I got an offer for those Diamond Dogs, the same ones who built the caverns where the castle was once at. Get them here, recruit them!"

"Oooh, Lorcan. You know...when I do get them, we can get a chance to be alone, right?" Trixie ask Lorcan seductively. As a response, the figure whacks her with his cane (with a sliver knob in the shape of a dragons head), but the unicorn leaves with a smile on her face. "My, Lorcan honey is cranky today."

As Boris leaves as well, Glida ask Lorcan skeptically, "Okay, so we will get the dogs and the idiots; anyone else?"

"Yes...soon I will release him." Lorcan said with a wicked smile behind his hood, much to Glida's surprise and concern.

"You're kidding? You want to recruit HIM? That...Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony?"

"Yes, his chaos will turn the fate of Equestria in our favor...and soon Equestria will be ours."

"Fine, but don't forget our deal which involves me joining this lame-o group! I want what's coming to me, got it?" Glida snaps to Lorcan as she flew off to get ready.

Unknown to her, Lorcan said to himself quietly, "Oh...you will get what's coming to you all right, Gilda...you and your pals. Once my plans are into fruition...I will have no further use for any one of you. The Age of Dragons is coming...and none of you will be here to see it!"

Lorcan blasts a statue that looks like Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Once it's into pieces, the dragon smirks evilly then made a maniacal laugh that goes throughout the castle.

The time is almost here...

The End

Cast list  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie Lulamoon  
Crispin Freeman: Boris  
Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda the Griffin  
Samuel Vincent: Flim  
Scott McNeil: Flam  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon

Author's note  
And thus another short story is done. Getting anxious, eh folks? Well, it will have to wait but I promise when the next MLP fic is done, you will get the story you dreamt of.

Speaking of which, here is the next fic in line.

"Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch 2: A sequel to the original 'Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch' story. This features three more match ideas: Iron Stallion vs the Royal Pain, Spider-Mare vs. Psycho Pie and Discord vs. Queen Chrysalis."

Yes, while I didn't do the fics that feature the fighters in the first two matches yet, that didn't stop me from showing Lorcan or whatever before, as well as putting Hoagie and Stitch stories out of order.

Well, that's it for me. Until next time, read, review and suggest.


End file.
